


My Prophet

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you write one where the reader is a prophet and Michael is her archangel? She has low self esteem but Michael tells her that she’s beautiful and he wants to see her body, at first she’s hesitant but finally shows him. Then of course, smut ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Prophet

Warnings: Low self esteem, smut, virgin!Michael, tiny bit of dub-con/hesitation

Fic:

“Why do you even have an opinion on this?” you ask as you enter your bedroom, upset by some stupid comments made by someone you didn’t even know, “I’m just a human and you’re an archangel. Don’t you have better things to do?” You had intended on shutting the door and leaving Michael outside but he pushes his way in.

“I’m your archangel,” Michael says, “And as your archangel, you are the only thing I care about. I’m here to protect you, even if that means protecting you from your own opinions of yourself.”

“So what you’re saying is that it’s your job to make me feel good about myself because I happened to be the prophet you were assigned to,” you summarize.

“Well, yes and no,” he responds, “I was assigned to you, but that is not the reason I find you beautiful.”

“You really think I’m beautiful?” you question.

“Yes,” he responds with a gentle smile, “I wish you could see yourself the way I see you.”

“You’re just saying that,” you say.

“Let me prove it to you,” Michael suggests.

“How?” you ask, “You’re not going to show me myself through your eyes are you?”

“Well, I hadn’t planned on it, but I could if you prefer,” he tells you.

“What did you have planned?” you question.

“Let me show you just how beautiful I think you are,” he says.

“What are you implying?” you ask. You were fairly certain you knew what he was implying, but you wanted to hear it from his own lips.

“Let me see you,” Michael answers, “All of you.” Michael leads you to your bed and sits you on the edge. His hand caresses your cheek and you can feel your heart pounding.

“You don’t want that,” you say, turning in on yourself.

“You’re wrong,” Michael says, “I want to see you, every little bit of you, please.”

“You’re sure you want this?” you ask hesitantly. Michael nods and waits patiently. After thinking it over in your head, you move your fingers to the hem of your shirt and begin pulling it up. His eyes fixate on your exposed skin as you lift your shirt.

“So beautiful,” you hear him whisper. When your shirt is over your head, you stand from the bed and unbutton your pants. You wiggle your hips as you push the material down and kick it to the side. His eyes rake over your body and you begin sinking in on yourself again. “Please don’t,” Michael says, running his fingers down your arm.

“This isn’t really fair,” you say, “If you get to see me, I should get to see you too.” Without missing a beat, he waves his hand and all of his clothing disappears. “Michael!” you exclaim, taking in the sight before you.

“I’m not ashamed of this vessel,” he says, “Just as you should not be ashamed of your body.” Easy for someone as perfect as him to say. He runs his hands down either of your arms and takes a step closer to you.

“Michael?” you question hesitantly.

“Yes?” he asks, brushing your hair behind your ear.

You take a deep breath, trying to summon up courage as you lean in and press your lips to his. Michael doesn’t hesitate. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you flush against him. Warmth radiates from his skin, heating your body.

Michael’s kisses aren’t expertly given, but you can tell he’s eager to learn. You encourage him by coaxing his lips apart and guiding his tongue into your mouth. He slowly begins mapping out the space as he caresses every inch of your body that he can reach. His kisses turn from sloppy to hungry, his hands pulling you tightly against him.

His fingers find the clasp of your bra and he fiddles with it for a moment before you give him the go ahead. He fumbles with the clasp as he tries to unhook your bra before he finally gets it open. Your breasts spill from the cups as he pulls the material from your body.

Michael’s hand comes up to cup your breast, kneading the flesh and rolling the nipple between his fingers. You hum against his lips at the action. “Do you enjoy that?” Michael asks, breaking the kiss.

“Yes,” you whisper breathlessly. Michael smiles as he walks you backward towards your bed. The backs of your knees hit the mattress and you stumble backward. You make your way to the top of the bed and Michael crawls on the bed after you. He straddles your hips and traces his hands from your hips to your breasts, taking one in each hand.

His lips meet your neck and you turn your head to the side to give him better access. “Every bit of you is perfect,” Michael whispers, “From your eyes, to your nose, your smile, your neck, and your ears.” He drags your earlobe out between his teeth.

Michael leaves a trail of kisses down your chest to your breasts. “Every single inch of you is beautiful,” he says, catching your gaze as he sucks your nipple into his mouth. You moan as he swirls his tongue around the hardened bud and sucks it hard. Your fingers snake into his hair, holding him to your chest as you moan and arch your back.

“So beautiful,” Michael says as he switches to your other nipple, sucking it between his lips.

“Michael,” you moan as he kisses down the valley between your breasts. His hands caress your sides as he leaves a trail of kisses down your abdomen, dipping his tongue into your navel as he goes. Michael looks up to you as his fingers reach the waistband of your panties. “Please,” you moan, begging him to continue.

He pulls your panties down, kissing down one thigh and up the other. “So perfect,” he whispers as he sits above you, his eyes roaming your naked form, “You deserve to be told just how beautiful you are.” He spreads your legs and settles between them, leaning down so that his lips hover just above your clit, his warm breaths falling against your dripping sex.

Your eyes meet his as he sucks your clit between his lips, drawing a long, loud moan from you. He leaves a long, broad lick along your folds before moving his lips to your thigh. “Every inch of you is beautiful and you taste just as good as you look,” Michael mumbles against your skin as he leaves sloppy kisses along your thigh. His lips move back to your center and he teases the tip of his tongue between your folds.

“Michael,” you groan as he removes his tongue. You wrap your fingers in his hair and tug him closer, “Don’t stop, please don’t stop.” Michael leaves another lick along your folds before he brings a finger to your entrance and dips it in to the first knuckle experimentally. You groan loudly and grind your hips against his hand, trying to gain some friction and push his finger further inside you.

Michael smirks as he watches you struggle. “You enjoy this as well don’t you?” he questions.

“Yes,” you moan in response. Michael chuckles as he slides his finger further in. He sits up on his knees again so that he can get a better view as he watches you writhe beneath his touch. “More, please, more,” you beg, rocking your hips in time with the rhythm that he sets, pumping his finger in and out of you.

Michael takes the hint and slides a second finger into you. He swirls them around and curls them until he hits that perfect spot inside you. You gasp and writhe as he slides his fingers against your g-spot again and again. Michael watches you with a smirk, enjoying the way you’re reacting to his touch. He slides a third finger into you, making you moan.

Michael pumps his fingers in and out slowly as he lowers his lips to your skin. “I love every bit of you,” Michael mumbles. His lips move against your skin until he reaches your clit again, sucking the sensitive bud between his lips.

“Michael,” you gasp. His fingers pump vigorously as your walls tighten around them. You can feel the smile on his lips. He sucks your clit harshly and your walls clench down around his fingers. “Michael!” you moan loudly as your back arches off the bed.

He pulls his fingers from you and sucks them between his lips, cleaning them of your juices. “Every bit of you is divine,” Michael says. He leaves a trail of kisses up your body until he’s hovering above you. You twist your fingers into his hair and deepen the kiss, the taste of yourself on his lips. “Was that ok?” he asks.

“It was better than ok,” you tell him.

“Good,” Michael says, “I’ve never done this before, but I wanted to show you just how beautiful I think you are.”

“Michael,” you whisper, “You didn’t have to do that. I’m not really worth it.”

“Don’t say that,” Michael tells you. His expression almost looks pained. “You are my prophet,” he says, “You are worth more than anything to me.”

“You have to say that,” you say, rolling your eyes, “You were assigned to me, remember.”

“That has nothing to do with the way I feel about you,” Michael says, “Do you understand how you make me feel?” He rocks his hips down against your thigh, letting you feel his hardened length. You gasp at the feeling. “No one, human, angel, or otherwise has ever made me feel this way,” he says. His hand twists into your hair and his lips brush the shell of your ear.

“Michael,” you groan, his erection hot and heavy against your thigh, “I … I need you.” You’re unsure of how he’ll react, but you want him if he wants you as well.

“I need you too,” Michael mumbles against your neck, “But you’ll have to teach me. Like I said, I’m new to this.” Somehow you couldn’t believe that, especially after everything he had just done to you. You run your fingers through his hair and bring his lips to yours as you lift your knee from the bed, pressing your thigh firmly against him. “Y/N,” Michael groans against your lips, “Please.”

“Condom,” you say, waving towards the nightstand, “Top drawer.” Michael leans over and opens the drawer, pulling out a condom and quickly rolling it over his length. You reach out and pull him to you, spreading your legs wide enough for him to settle himself comfortably between them.

Michael supports himself on his forearms, one on each side of your head, caging you between him and the bed. His tip presses against your entrance and you can’t help but rock your hips up towards him, encouraging him to enter you. “I need you,” Michael says once again.

You nod and run your fingertips down his back, pulling him closer. Michael finally gets the hint and slides easily into you. You moan as your walls stretch to accommodate his girth. Michael nuzzles his face into the crook of your neck as he fully sheathes himself inside you. “Never felt this way before,” Michael groans, “Only you can do this to me.” If you were being honest, no one had ever made you feel this way either; so beautiful, so loved, so wanted.

“Michael, please,” you moan, “You need to move.” You rock your hips against him, encouraging him to move. Michael groans as he pulls himself from you and slides in again. You wrap your arms tighter around him, his body slides against yours as he pulls himself from you and thrusts in again.

“Oh, Y/N,” Michael whispers, clearly enjoying the sensations you’re creating within him. One of his hands twists into your hair and the other moves to your hip, rubbing circles against your skin with his thumb. Each of his thrusts is accompanied by a soft ‘oh’ or a gasp of your name.

“Michael,” you moan, tugging his hair and dragging your nails down his back. The way he feels inside you, the way he moves, the way he touches you; all of it turns you into a moaning, begging mess. “So good,” you whisper, peppering his neck and shoulder with kisses. Michael shifts, the new angle hitting all the right spots.

His thrusts speed up as he loses himself to the feeling of being inside you. Your walls flutter around him, drawing soft moans of your name from his lips. His hand tightens in your hair as his other hand moves up to cup your cheek. He kisses along your jaw before his lips meet yours. You swallow each other’s moans as his cock twitches inside you. His thrusts become more and more erratic and the knot in your stomach pulls tight.

“Michael!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around him. Your back arches off the bed, molding your body to his as your orgasm tears through you.

“Y/N,” Michael groans as his cock throbs against your walls. A few thrusts later and his cock pulses, spilling himself into the condom. He shouts your name and holds you tight as he comes down from his high. “Love you,” Michael whispers as he peppers kisses along your collarbone, “All of you.” He slowly pulls himself from you and removes the condom.

“Michael?” you ask as you sit up and pull the blanket up around your chest, “Are you … Are we …” You’re not exactly sure how to phrase your question.

“I love you,” Michael declares as he moves back to your side and slides between the sheets, “I want to call you mine, if you’d let me.”

“I’d like that,” you tell him.

Michael gives you a gentle smile as he pulls the sheet from you and wraps an arm around you. He pulls you closer so that your back is pressed firmly against his front, his body curled around yours. “You’re like no one I’ve ever met,” Michael whispers in your ear, “My little prophet.” He nuzzles his face into your hair. You like his new pet name for you. His hands caress your body and you relax into his touch. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone until I met you,” he tells you.

“I love you Michael,” you tell him as you snuggle back against him, “My angel.”


End file.
